board_civfandomcom-20200214-history
Authors
This is a list of all the authors of the Trifecta. The Alternians, Gems, and Keronians are listed under who chose to include them. Important Events Q2 2015: First Civ game, canonization pending. October 26, 2017: Civ I begins, beginning the Trifecta. December 2017: Alien life beyond Granolia introduced, the Kartaxians being the first. April 2018: Second Core War introduces the Polluxians. May 2018: World War 11 causes the expansion of space exploration, leading to the discovery of Yttra, Terra, Maxis, and Daraxis. June 2018: Zan, Fortaire, Snewo, Gris, and Mova introduced by Jack. First mention of the Arcturonians. Orgula Cluster first mentioned, Interlog first mentioned. July 2018: Contorexian War introduces Andromedans, Contorexians, Galacticans. Gems first mentioned. August 2018: The Jamians, Caedrians, and Adrians invented. Lapis Lazuli 3X first mentioned by name. September 2018: Xephex invented. October 2018: Talahmians introduced, Trifecta turns 1 year old. December 2018: First characters developed: Ember Vaea, Helix Vaea January 2019: What would later become the Triphosians first mentioned. March 2019: Sagittarius War occurs, Triphosians fully established. Coma Galaxy introduced. April 2019: Valtans first mentioned, Arcturonians established. August 2019: Invion first established. Multiverse first mentioned. September 2019: Multiverse established. Ichirna canonized, Aetheria canonized. October 2019: In-depth exploration of the Triphosians and the beginning of the Dispersal Stories. Trifecta turns 2 years old. Homefront started. November 2019: Alternians first introduced, filling gap in Andromeda. First mention of the Novenians, Ostavil, Ionians, and more. Beginnings of the introduction of Aetheria Magic. Naming of the Cepheid, Nebecula, and Ardalis galaxies. Artemaea first created. December 2019: Introduction of the Krona, Eelians, Tetradinians, Sentinels. Scheduled January 2020: Beginning of Homefront Part 2 Species Graham Alberson: Granolians, Kartaxians, Groxar, Polluxians, Andromedans, Arcturonians, Arcturans, Vega, Galacticans, Novenians, Alternians, Keronians, Triphosians, Valtans, Invionians, Talahmians**, Archaeans, Sculptics**, Eelians Jack Alberson: Zan, Fortaire, Gris, Snewo, Kada'I**, Mova Thomas Edwards: Gems Nola Pounds: Galasians, Altaeans** Braden Fisher- Ostavils, Ionians James Chamber: Jamians, Deians**, Dark Elves*, High Elves*, Demons*, Krona* Aiden: Adrians Micah Smith: Nora, AT16 Elliot Smith: Xephex Cedric: Caedrians Sean: Glubians *- Not in original universe **- Canonity debated Games Graham Alberson: Civ I (2017-2018), Civ II (2019), Col I (2018), Col II (2019), Col III (2019), Valta 4 (2019), Homefront (2019+), Trifecta Divided (2018-2019) James: Ichirna (2018+) Jack Alberson: LightVoyage (2018) Literature Graham Alberson: Aridia, BHTT Characters Graham Alberson: Juno Vaea, Helix Vaea, Ember Vaea, Vanti Latirus, Ku'Kor, Thought, Golga Nola Pounds: Celestite 39X Thomas Edwards: Lapis Lazuli 3X, Amethyst 8XM, Peridot 25F, Pearl 97X Annabelle Jones: "Sassy Pearl" Pearl 16X James Chamber: Jona Reanas Braden Fisher: Bray Sol Important Star Systems and Places Graham Alberson: Homeworld, Androma, Granolia, Kartaxis, Daraxis, Orgula 4, Lacia, Jamia, Caedria, Hydra, Juno, Yttra, Maxis, Groxar, Polis, Pollux, Canis Majoris, Vega, Sirius, Rigel, Triphosia Thomas Edwards: Terra Elliot Smith: Xephex Prime Micah Smith: AT-16, Umbara, Naros, Nora Activa, Contorexia Braden Fisher: Ostavil, Ionia, Arin Jack Alberson: Orgula 7, Snewodia, Zan Prime, Fortaire Prime, Mova Prime, Mova Proxima Nola Pounds: Galasia Technologies Graham Alberson: Spacecraft, Quantum Leaps James Chamber: Hypercannons Jack Alberson: Interlog, Mova Computing System Events Graham Alberson: Granolian World Wars, Polluxian-Kartaxian War, Contorexian War, Sagittarius War, Triphosian War, Mova War, Gem Rebellion, Triphosian Civil War Jack Alberson: War of Skaan James Chamber: Aether War